Shouldn't be Here
by SunRise19
Summary: Sometimes, no matter how one tries they can not forget the person that they have always loved. Sometimes, no matter the consequences they can never keep away from one another..PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!!

This is a one-shot that just came to me and I had to write it down. It was an awesome experience for me, because I felt the words just come from my being and I haven't felt that way in a very long time. I also must say, that I wasn't sure how to end this at first, but as I wrote the last few lines it just fit and I left it like that for it seemed right to me.

I do hope you'll enjoy this, comments and reviews are greatly appreciated!! They really do mean a lot to me!

WARNING: This piece of fanfiction has descriptions of sex. If you don't like this or it offends you please do not flame for I have warned you.

DISCLAIMER: They don't belong to me, I own nothing. If they did, I'd be rich and not working calling 60 people to update medical records. XD!

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..—

"You shouldn't be here."

"I know," she replied her eyes going around the small cabin; "I had to see you."

"Now you know how I felt back then, how I still feel," he stated in a tone that almost seemed cold to her ears as she took a step back. This action caused him to take a step forward, as his eyes went over to the fire burning in the fireplace.

"I had to see you," she repeated as his gaze fell upon her once more.

"He'll be missing you."

"He doesn't worry about me."

"How do you know that?"

"A woman knows," was her reply as she took a few steps closer towards the man that she had always and would forever love.

"I'd worry," he stated, "I would wonder where the hell my wife was in the middle of the night. Did anyone see you leave the village?"

"No," she said after a moment, "I woke you, not Rolfe."

"You shouldn't be here," he said again, as if trying to convince himself that this wasn't the place she should be.

John Smith watched as she moved closer towards him, her dark eyes unable to meet his blue ones as she surveyed the floor beneath her. He gazed at her, her body so close that if he wanted to he could reach out and touch her. The young man restrained himself, still looking and waiting for her to continue. Silence filled the room; the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of a fire and two beating hearts.

"Why didn't you seek me out? Why did you not come find me?"

The man nearly scoffed at her remark, "I have spent the last two years after your marriage traveling the world for the king of England. When I returned from Germany he told me to go to Jamestown and deliver some supplies. I tried to find someone else to take my place; however no one wanted to go, just as I did not wish to."

He saw her flinch at his words, and heard a soft gasp escape her lips as she asked, "Why did you not want to come?"

"Do not act so surprised," he snapped her head lifting to meet his gaze, "You did not just ask me that, did you?" His expression hardened as he spoke.

"I did," she replied just as sharply as he had done.

After a moment's pause he stated, "I tried to get over you. I thought that if I traveled and explored new lands that were nowhere close to Virginia I could forget about you. No matter how much I drank, nor what woman I was with, or new land I saw something would catch my eye, or I would hear a voice and it would remind me of you. I wanted to burry the memories; let the waves wash everything away but it failed, I failed this I could not do."

She raised her head, Pocahontas's dark brown eyes finally meeting his own as she whispered, "It did not work."

"Did it work for you?" he asked in reference to her marriage and whatever she had done in the two years they had been apart since the meeting in England.

The woman took a shaky breath as she replied in a whisper gazing in his eyes, "No."

She moved towards him then her arms going around his shoulders, "It did not work, nothing did. Not the nights with him, or the days he spent in those damn tobacco fields and I was in the village. I could not get away from you. You haunt me, I see you everywhere I look and yet see nothing at all."

She clung to him, tears shining in her eyes as she tried to hold back her cries. She looked beautiful to him, her ebony hair flowing down her back, dark eyes gazing up at him, her slender arms around his body nearly touching her own.

"It looks like nothing will," he whispered before claiming her mouth in a searing kiss. Their two bodies finally touch, which only intensified the passion of the kiss. His arms encircled her frame, hands going through the silk that was her hair. Pocahontas in turn deepened the kiss, the woman exploring all that she had missed as well as never knew. He moaned in his throat, and it seemed to break his trance because his eyes shot open and he took a step back.

"Wh-what is it?" she breathed, inches from his lips.

"I, we can not. God, I wish to but-"

"But nothing," she said, "I know this is wrong, I know I am committing a sin and I will pray for the spirits to forgive me. However, I, we…."

"God forgive me," John whispered as he gazed upon his love before picking her up in his arms and carrying her down the short hallway towards the small bedroom in the back of the cabin. The air was slightly cooler here, and Pocahontas shivered against him although in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't only the change in temperature. The couple stood by his bed, fire and passion emanating from their eyes as they gazed upon one another.

Pocahontas was broken out of her thoughts as she felt his large hands undoing the back of her dress. She leaned against him, her breasts pushing in to his hard chest as he untied the laces of her native dress. She held onto him, pressing her body against his as they moaned from the contact.

It was she that unbuttoned his shirt, she that took time to admire his broad chest as the piece of clothing fell to the floor along with her own. They were skin to skin now, John's kisses going from her lips to suckle upon her neck and then to her chest. His hands followed his lips, making her gasp and hold onto his shoulders as he tasted her skin. She let her hands move over his chest, feeling every breath he took and the beating of his heart against her palm. She arched in to his touch as his one hand felt between her legs and he went to his knees in front of her. Dark brown met blue as they gazed at one another and Pocahontas gave her silent permission as he tasted her. Pleasure rocked her body from the first contact, and her hands went through his hair urging him on. She arched against his caress, her moaning becoming louder as time went on. She couldn't believe what he was doing to her, and how it was making her feel as she adjusted her stance to allow him better access. Nails dug in to his golden hair, clutching it as she felt herself nearing the edge of ecstasy. He moaned against her then, and her legs gave out sending her to the floor in a heap. She cried his name as she fell over the edge, wave after wave of pleasure rocking her entire being as she went over.

He raised his head then, watching her tan flushed face as she breathed and the grip on his hair loosened. Her eyes were closed, a peaceful and contented look spreading across her face. The man watched as she smiled, and then looked on as she sat up her eyes slowly opening. She moved forward, never minding the cold floor beneath her heated body as she pulled him close, her lips finding his shoulder and hands finding his pants the only clothing fully separating them. She tasted his skin, her tongue swirling around in the spots she prayed he liked. She was rewarded with moans and his tender touch, his hands moving over the softness of her shoulders, back and chest.

After a few moments had gone bye, John pulled her down so that she was beside him. It was not long before he was free from the rest of his clothes, and Pocahontas pleasured him with her hand as they feverishly kissed. She needed him, and he her. The captain was on top of her slender frame, and Pocahontas raked her nails down his back as she felt him make the two of them one.

He stilled himself within her, not wanting to break the spell of their union. It was she that moved first, eliciting moans from the both of them as he complied to her desire.

'Our desire.' The man thought as he moved, the two of them expressing their love for one another in a way that had been so long denied them.

He could feel his body start to tremble, and his need for release become more apparent as he gazed at her. Their breathing was erratic as they clung to one another, the pace quickening as they loudly cried out in pleasure. He was clinging onto the edge of sanity as he felt her arch up against him, her nails digging in to his back, and his name on her lips that he plummeted off. Burying his face in her neck he cried out her name, his eyes closed to the world his breath coming in short gasps like the woman beneath him.

The two of them laid together, softly kissing and caressing one another as they cooled off. It wasn't until sometime later that the young captain stood, a hand going down to help his love stand beside him. The two of them slowly made it over to John's bed, huddling together in the cold of the sheets. They slowly made love again, both wanting the time to never end; both seeking an everlasting time with one another.

-------------------------

It was the bright sunlight that poured through the window, which awakened John Smith. Groaning from the intrusion on his sleep he rolled over, expecting the warmth of her body to greet his skin. Arms reaching forward, he blinked in surprise as they came up empty. Allowing his body to stretch in the covers, he fully opened his eyes to the realization of the day.

Blue eyes gazed around at the bare floor, desperately wishing that he would see her clothes next to his own. Upon farther inspection he found his clothes, neatly folded on a chair in the corner. Sighing, John pulled back the covers and got out of bed. Going over to his clothes he put them on as he ran a hand through out his disheveled hair.

It was then he noticed the small piece of parchment laying just under the chair that he bent to retrieve it.

'I must have missed this.' The man thought as he unfolded the parchment in order to read her writing. He stared at it for a moment, unbelieving what he had just read. He knew that what she was doing or rather about to do was a risky move, even for her. Sitting down on the chair he sighed as his eyes scanned the page once more:

My love,

To make it work, meet me in the glade at sunset.

Love always,

Pocahontas

--..--..--..--..--..End Of, "Shouldn't be Here."--..--..--..--..--..--


End file.
